Craig
by Soronume
Summary: Craig Tucker always felt different...


Craig Tucker always felt different.

It all started when he was young, in kindergarten. Every boy was trying to "marry" a girl (pretend they're adults), but Craig never was interested. He sat back as everyone around him got "wives", save Tweek and Eric Cartman. He may have only been in kindergarten, but he was lonely seeing all the fake relationships come and go, while he couldn't understand why he just wasn't interested.

In grade 2, formal gym class started. Being mostly naked in a room with all those boys made him uncomfortable in a way he just couldn't understand. He felt his heart race seeing all of their bare chests, but tried to convince himself it was normal and every boy felt it. It didn't work, and he went on thinking he was strange for having these feelings.

Grade 3 was the year Craig became friends with Tweek Tweak. He felt he could relate to Tweek on an incomprehensible level. They started talking after the entire third grade class pitted them against each other in a fight. They shared a room at Hell's Pass Hospital and in a dreary situation like that, you have to talk to your roommate. They had a lot in common, in fact. They both loved Red Racer, they both listened to the same music, and although they had different aspirations on the subject, they both loved space. Tweek quickly became Craig's best friend, and Craig his. It was a friendship for the ages, and gave both of them feelings they couldn't explain.

During the metrosexual fad in South Park, Craig couldn't be happier. He felt at home in his pink attire and in that parade, and saying that he was gayer than Stan and those guys.

When Mr Garrison came back in Grade 4 with the new "Teacher's Ass." Mr Slave, Craig was disgusted at the acts they committed, like giving Slave spankings in class and shoving Lemmiwinks up his ass. Although, not before getting an inexplicable boner at the sight of Slave's bare ass. He felt such shame from that, he wasn't gay. That was just an inopportune boner, just like Mr Mackey told them in health class. He told Tweek that he felt weird things at the time, and Tweek agreed. They thought it was such a crazy coincidence.

Craig was dragged to Peru. After mourning the loss of his $100, all he could think of is how he would rather die than live and never see Tweek again. He fought against the usual plot of the 4 imbecile boys so he could go home and see his best friend.

Then Sarcastaball happened. Craig was forced to hug all the other boys, put his body close to theirs and receive their compliments. He got waves of such warmth from the game, especially when hugged by Tweek. He thought he just loved the compliments themselves.

When the school was taken over by musicals, he felt at peace. He felt free to be himself and sing wildly, no matter how "gay" it looked. After school, he and Tweek sung and danced for hours.

Then the unfathomable happened. Tweek and Craig were a couple. The Asians drew the pictures of them, they couldn't stop it. Craig was terrified, although he didn't show it as much as Tweek. Craig heard himself being called gay in the hallways, not as a sneer but just as a reality, and was horrified. He wasn't gay, right? He couldn't be? Craig finally had to face a hard truth. Craig was gay. His idea to solve the drawing issue with Tweek was to come out to the school and break up. He used that as his opportunity to actually come out, see how people would react. He expected disgust from everyone, especially his father, but it turned out the general reaction was... money? A strange reaction, but who can't do with $100?

Craig finally felt at peace with himself. As he held out his hand to Tweek on that sidewalk, he felt an immense amount of fear. After he came out, he realized he was actually really gay for Tweek, and Clyde had a sneaking suspicion Tweek reciprocated. Tweek grabbed Craig's hand gently, and barely looked Craig in the eyes as they walked. When they arrived at Craig's house, the formal question was asked: did Tweek like him back? Tweek responded yes.

At 10 years old, Craig did not know how their relationship would go, but he knew he loved Tweek Tweak.

Craig Tucker always was different. And Craig Tucker was comfortable and proud of it.


End file.
